1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, it relates to a sealed electrical connector and to a method for making a sealed electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors used outdoors, such as those used in automobiles, must be made waterproof to prevent water from contacting electrical terminals inside the electrical connector. Typically, terminals within the electrical connector are sealed by placing a seal, such as an O-ring, around the cable, such that the seal is in sealing engagement with an inner wall of the housing of the electrical connector. As an alternative to providing a discrete seal, it is also known to inject a sealing compound into the end of the connector, through the wire receiving opening, such that it fills the void surrounding the wire. While this provides an excellent seal, it is often difficult to control the flow of the injected sealant, and it could, due to the injection pressure, continue forward to partially fill the terminal itself, and could, due to its insulating nature, make an ineffective contact.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide a seal for use in an electrical connector which has improved means for enabling the electrical connector to receive the sealing material and also for preventing unwanted materials or moisture from penetrating the terminal area of the electrical connector.
Another object of this invention is to provide a seal which provides a heat sink which facilitates causing the sealing material to solidify between the seal and an inner wall of the electrical connector.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a seal having a groove around a peripheral edge thereof, wherein the groove is capable of receiving the sealing material and is also capable of preventing a sealing material from penetrating a terminal area of an electrical connector.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a seal which is simple in design and which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method for sealing a terminal area in an electrical connector.
These objects and other objects will become more apparent from the following specification, claims and drawing.